<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Fleur by dysaniadepression</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349819">Little Fleur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysaniadepression/pseuds/dysaniadepression'>dysaniadepression</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysaniadepression/pseuds/dysaniadepression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long fanfic that describes Hogwarts during the Marauder's era from an OC character's (Aurelie Darrow) POV, with mostly canon ideas in mind.</p><p>Yes, there is wolfstar and jily. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not support JK Rowling's (She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) disgusting views on trans people, homosexuality, etc.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer, 1965: Braemar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Little fleur! Come back here!" </p><p>The deep laugh got swept away in the beautiful morning breeze, as a little feminine laugh was carried toward the man who let the summer sun warm his tanning skin. His young, bright eyes searched for his little fleur, or flower in English. He caught a glimmer of dark brown in the midst of a field of flowers and greenery, running in the direction of the flash of darkness. </p><p>"I've got you now!" He found the small, grinning child, scooping him up in his strong arms, kissing her forehead, "My, you have gotten quite big haven't you, little one? Soon enough even your mère won't be able to pick you up, eh?" </p><p>The two fools turned to the windmill they called their home, where a youthful, dazzling woman called out to her husband and child. </p><p>The man set down the girl who then ran towards the woman who she embodied to almost the perfect detail. She had the same elegant gait her mother had, the perfect dark curls, yet took after her father's smarts and the way she held herself, not allowing anyone to bring her down.</p><p>"Mère!" She giggled, rushing towards the woman who held her arms out to lovingly embrace the delighted child. </p><p>"'Ello, mon amour." She kissed the child's face all over before allowing her little fleur inside the windmill for a glass of water before their lunch. </p><p>"Ah, my beautiful wife," the man grinned, his hands wrapping around her waist and embracing her with a loving kiss, just as he did on the day of their wedding, or the happiest day of his life, as he always called it. "Oh, hush, Christopher," she smiled, her French accent elongating the "i", just as he liked it.</p><p>"Never, my love, my light, my Léa," He teased, kissing her button nose with as much love as one could muster into a nose peck. </p><p>"Beautiful child we made, didn't we?" She asked, leaning against him as the young couple watched their child play with their cat.</p><p>So much love was inside the small Scottish home, the new family embracing their fate, as many other did not do. However, despite the enormous amount of love the couple poured into their family, apparently their hearts could not take the idea of their child being anything but a beautiful, elegant creature.</p><p>Against their tireless efforts to keep their child a child, their efforts were in vain.</p><p>A full moon was soon approaching, which caused the couple anxiety. Christopher had gotten in some trouble with the notorious Fenrir Greyback as a teenager, when he first graduated from Hogwarts. He was a stupid boy, and every full moon, the couple had anxieties of whether he would take their child and bite her, to later join his werewolf army that he was creating. </p><p>"Chris, do you think he will come?" Léa whispered to her husband near the fire, one night. Despite their growing anxieties, with the full moon rising the night after morrow, the couple sat close together, trying to relax and enjoy their time together. They had tucked away their child into bed and stayed up to try and protect her from any possible werewolves in the night.</p><p>Breaching their magical barriers and protective enchantments, the night before August Eleventh, 1965, a scream broke the comforting silence of the Braemar cottage and the hearts of the young couple. </p><p>Christopher grabbed his wand, attempting to try and save his child from whatever intruder entered his household. He knew deep down who it was that attacked his daughter but did not want to imagine it without seeing it with his own eyes. </p><p>"Aurelie!" His wife cried from downstairs, as Christopher navigated his was through the windmill as quickly and quietly as he could. He burst open the door with a wordless spell, almost dropping the wand in his hand at the sight before him.</p><p>The glass window had shattered all over the bed and wooden floor, a pool of blood around his daughter's torso, ruining the perfect white nightgown Léa had dressed Aurelie in. "What have you done to her?" The wizard yelled in anguish, staring at the body of his child on the ground, his heart breaking at the sight. </p><p>The animal-like man grinned ravenously at the man, "Claimed her as my own. She will be a beautiful addition to my family, won't she?" Without his sense's with him, Christopher didn't stop the werewolf and instead rushed over to his daughter, his chest tightening. Relief washed over him as he felt her shallow breathing, but hsi throat still closed up when the reality that he was left with settled on him.</p><p>His little flower was now a werewolf. </p><p>The monster his family spent generation's hunting down and killing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Summer, 1971: Braemar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Aurelie Darrow. The windmill with the shattered window. </p><p>The small, eleven-year-old stared at the letter that arrived only moments ago by an elegant brown, barn owl. She flipped over the letter, running a finger over the Hogwarts crest that was pressed into a red wax seal. </p><p>"Mére? Pére?" She called, rushing down the creaking wooden stairs from her room that was on the top floor of the stone windmill she called home. </p><p>"Yes, Aurelie?" Her father called from the kitchen, where the sent of pastries wafted from the oven, filling the first and second floor with the delightful smell. "I received a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it."</p><p>She knew what it meant. That she has been accepted into the Wizarding school her father attended when he was younger. She assumed the Headmaster would arrive soon and revoke the letter of acceptance as soon as he learned of what she was, as the Headmistress from Beauxbatons, the Wizarding school her mother attended in France had done a month earlier.</p><p>Her mother's eyes lit up, "Oh, that's wonderful, is it not, Christopher?" He nodded and smiled, his face revealing that he was thinking the same thing his daughter was. </p><p>As if it was planned, which is was, if it was the Headmaster that her father had described to her so many times before, a pop alerted the family that the old wizard had arrived. A single knock rang on the wooden door, allowing little time to arrive at the door. </p><p>Aurelie's father jumped up and opened it, an exchange of smiles between the old Headmaster and ex-student, "Dumbledore, lovely to see you here." He opened up the door allowing the man in and Aurelie noticed her mother tense at the sight of him.</p><p>"I hope I am not interrupting," He spoke in a pleasant tone, though he didn't seem apologetic arriving with a few seconds notice. "I am here to discuss the details of Miss Darrow attending Hogwarts, considering her... condition." He was careful with his choice of words, just as her parents were when discussing her issue of lycanthropy.</p><p>Her mother relaxed a little at his words, "Does that mean Aurelie is allowed to attend Hogwarts?" The woman's eyes shone with hope and with nothing but a simple nod, the couple gasped and embraced each other in excitement. </p><p>Aurelie smiled at her parent's reaction before meeting the unnerving gaze of the Headmaster. "Now, Miss Darrow, shall we sit?" He gestured to her family's little living room by the fireplace.</p><p>She sat down, staring at the ruby colored robes the old man wore. He made himself at home, she noted and placed his wrinkled hands on his lap.</p><p>"Shall we make you tea and a plate of croissants, Dumblee-dore?" Her mother asked, already waving a wand over the kettle. "That would be lovely, Léa." </p><p>"Now, the matter of your condition. Christopher, join us please." He waved over Aurelie's father who stood awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do with himself and seemed relieved he was allowed to join. "You have monthly transformations, I assume?" He looked up for confirmation, to which the young girl nodded. "This year is an odd one, as there is another young werewolf who is going to be a first year. His name is Remus Lupin and I expect you two will make fast friends."</p><p>Remus Lupin. An unfortunate name for a boy who just happens to be a werewolf, as well. She allowed a small, bittersweet smile to cross her face at the irony.</p><p>"Myself and a few other teachers are aware of this condition, as well as the school nurse, Madame Poppy Pomfrey. She will attend to both of your injuries. Every month, you and Mister Lupin will arrive a the tree planted for ease of discreet travel to an abandoned shack in the town of Hogsmeade." </p><p>Her father spoke about the little village near Hogwarts, where he bought their Christmas presents, as well as candy and went out with his friends to the Three Broomsticks for a glass of butterbeer, since they were not of age to drink Firewhiskey.</p><p>Dumbledore continued to explain the plan with her parents. </p><p>Remus Lupin. Poppy Pomfrey. She wondered if the boy, she was assuming, knew about her, just as she did him. She hoped he did, or else she would feel like a fool if she simply approached him and started chattering about their condition for the whole Wizarding world to hear.</p><p>Without realizing, she interrupted, "Does Remus know about me?" Aurelie felt her face warm when the attention turned to her. She was relieved to finally have someone who understands what she has to go through once a month. Someone who could finally relate to her and she could talk to. They coudl take care of each other without both feeling like monsters.</p><p>The old man smiled, yet the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, Miss Darrow. I arrived and alerted him of your condition. Do not feel embarrassed about having someone who understands you."</p><p>Did he read her mind? Or was she allowing her emotions to show through too much?</p><p>As if he knew what she was thinking, he shifted the conversation back to the plans for the couple to take care of. </p><p>He took plenty of pastries and thanked the family for a lovely tea, before leaving.</p><p>"Oh, Christopher! This is amazing, mon amour," Her mother grinned, embracing her husband with only pure joy. "You can have as normal of a childhood that one can have now, huh, little fleur?" Her father asked her, bringing her into his arms. </p><p>Little fleur. He hadn't called her that in years.</p><p>_</p><p>The new few weeks were full of rushing to Diagon Alley to take care of getting her school robes at Madame Malkin's, where she met a young girl with fiery hair who looked just as confused as the Muggle parents she was with. Her parents introduced themselves and helped them find directions for all of the shops they would need to go to. </p><p>Aurelie didn't catch her name, as she became nervous around new people, so she hung behind her parents, but memorized the girl's face. They were in the same year, so it couldn't hurt to have a regular acquaintance that didn't transform into a werewolf ever full moon.</p><p>She had attempted to get in contact with Remus, sending a letter at the end of each week, but he never responded so she had given up and promised herself to not write another letter, unless she received one in return. She regretted sending so many, worrying that she embarrassed herself already, before the school year even started. </p><p>"Aurelie, are you excited?" Her mother asked at the dinner table of August 31, the night before she left for Hogwarts.</p><p>The nervous girl nodded, "I'm worried about the Fifth, though." The day of the full moon. It would only be four days into the year and she didn't know how the wolf inside her would feel about being around another one. </p><p>Would she harm him? Would he attack her? A million questions swirled in her mind, which explained the lack of sleep she had been getting recently. Her mother fussed over the dark circles on her eyes, saying she was far too young to have such dark circles and had her apply some sort of potion to help get rid of them.</p><p>Her parents were obviously uncomfortable with her mentioning the full moon, as they always were. She never spoke about how it angered her that they could not simply just accept her for what she was, but she was happy they still loved her, even if it wasn't all of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Year: Platform 9 and 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aurelie meets Remus Lupin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young witch's senses were all over the place, trying to keep her brain focused on the scent of her father. Crowds always worried her and caused her anxiety, as she could not tell the difference between the scent of magic or body odor. Magic was a much more pleasant scent, of course, but when she was surrounded by Muggles, her brain felt foggy.</p><p>Her mother's voice snapped her out of her dizzy feeling and grounded her a bit. "This place is so busy, Christopher. I don't understand how you ever found your way around here, especially when you were only eleven, hm? And alone," Her mother fussed to her husband, obviously attacking him with her stress, walking in front of the two. Her father pushed the cart, while she held herself on the trolley, right in front of her father, her feet supported by the metal pipe on the bottom. </p><p>"Oh, hush now," He spoke to his anxious wife, who held her bags closer to herself, turning her nose up at the Muggles, some prejudice still engrained into her mind. "Your mére is insane isn't she? Imagine what she's going to be like without you here to cause her even more stress?" </p><p>Aurelie giggled at her father's joke, glad he could lighten the mood somehow. </p><p>They arrived in between Platforms 9 and 10, her mother looking around wildly, causing some odd looks from Muggles to be sent her way. "Honey, you're attracting a lot of attention. I know you love it, but maybe don't do it when we have to run through a brick wall in a few seconds, hm?" He mocked her little "hm", which received a smack in the head with her small purse. "You're awful, Christopher. It's a wonder I even married you in the first place."</p><p>He chuckled and took her hand, allowing Aurelie to push her own trolley through, for the full experience. </p><p>Aurelie placed her hands where her father's large ones were only moments ago, the warm metal comforting her in a way before she ran at the pillar, closing her eyes only moments before she would make contact with the stone, but she didn't the aura around her changed.</p><p>She no longer felt nauseous with the overwhelming scent of non-magical folk and she breathed in the magic surrounding her, looking around at the bustling families. Without hearing them behind her, she felt the hands of her parents on her shoulders. Her father gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, as she admired the beautiful red train before her. </p><p>Her father had described it for her, but she didn't realize how gorgeous it truly was. Despite the train being a Muggle-made invention, magic was radiating off of it and she smiled, feeling more at home than she had moments ago in the Muggle world. </p><p>"Aurelie, you haven't forgotten anything, have you? Oh, what does is matter, we have Pierre at home to deliver anything you forgot. Now, don't forget that you have to change into your robes before you arrive and be careful of the students," Her mother fixed her hair, as if she hadn't spent over half an hour trying to make it perfect. "I know you are far smarter than these clochards, so I expect good grades from you this semester. Stay with the proper crowd too, won't you?" </p><p>The young witch rolled her eyes at her mother, when she wasn't looking, "I'll be careful, mére, I promise." </p><p>Her father leaned down and whispered, "Don't be afraid to cause a little mischief, fleur. I'll intercept any mail from Hogwarts, just in case you get into any trouble, eh?" He winked at her and she smiled at he father's joking manner. "I'll make another wrinkle on their old faces."</p><p>Her joke resulted in a chuckle, allowing a little bit of pride to grow in her chest. </p><p>"Now, you don't want to be late, Aurie," Her mother broke in, pulling out her daughter's trunk for her and setting it on the concrete ground with a thunk. Despite her mother's worry, she seemed to be gleaming with pride. She pulled Aurelie into a tight embrace, which was uncomfortable but she said nothing.</p><p>Her mother planted a kiss onto her head just in time as her father picked her up, swinging her around a bit. "Ah, I'm going to miss you." He placed a kiss on her forehead before the train whistle blew, signaling it would be leaving soon. </p><p>With a few more hurried goodbyes and kisses, Aurelie rushed onto the drag, lugging the trunk around and eventually finding an almost empty compartment near the end of the hall. A sour looking boy with a small, thin frame and greasy black hair sat there, staring out the window and she opened up the compartment door, asking if she could sit there. </p><p>He turned to the door with a little hope in his eyes, but that quickly disappeared and a sneer twisted on his face, "Get out of here, you fifthly Mudblood." He slammed the door in her face and she stood there, a little shocked at how angry someone could be. </p><p> Merlin. If everyone was like this at Hogwarts, maybe she would take up her mother on the offer of home schooling. </p><p>As she backed away from the door, she bumped into someone, apologizing profusely, as the other person did the same. "Merlin, I'm so sorry. Pardonne-moi," She turned around, finding herself looking at a nervous, stout boy. "Are you French?" He asked, staring at her with wide eyes.</p><p>Aurelie smiled and nodded, "My mother is French." There was an awkward silence where he simply just stared at her and she noticed he didn't have any bags in his hands, which meant he must have a compartment where he set his things down. "Ahem, do you have a compartment? I've just been kicked out of this one." She gestured to the angry boy with a bird-like nose.</p><p>He seemed shocked that she wanted to spend more time with him, but it is not like she had much of a choice. Even she was shocked with herself, asking someone that she didn't know for help.</p><p>"Er- of course. My friend James is in the compartment, with two other boys that we just met. They've got some odd names," He babbled on about his friends and took her trunk, much to her surprise. She thanked him quietly as she listened to him explain that one was from the Black family, a notoriously horrible family in the Wizarding world. Aurelie wondered what a sweet boy like him was doing with a member of the Black family.</p><p>They had to cross basically the entire train before arriving at the compartment that his friends were seating in and she could already feel a headache coming on when she saw two boys yelling at each other, playing some game with a chocolate frog box and smiled a little when she saw a skinny boy in some oversized clothes looking at them with a little sour look in their eyes.</p><p>"Oi, James. I found, erm-" he seemed to realize that he never asked for her name and she smiled, "Aurelie Darrow." As soon as the boys heard a feminine voice, they stopped messing around and turned to look her way, making her heart race with anxiety. </p><p>The boy on the left with messy hair and glasses that were crooked on his nose grinned at her and rose his eyebrows at his friend with a suggestive look, "Nice one, Pete-y." The other boy, the one who was playing the chocolate frog box game with him laughed at him and held out his hand, introducing himself, "Sirius Black. Nice to meet you." </p><p>She took his hand and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you." Aurelie hoped her face didn't give away her slight discomfort when he said his last name. "James Potter," the messy-haired boy held out his hand, shaking her hand a little too excitedly. She assumed the adrenaline was still pumping in his system from the foolish game he was playing earlier. </p><p>Once the introductions were over, the boys continued their game, avoiding the window area, not bothering to pay attention to the boy who sat in the corner. He observed her quickly but looked uncomfortable with her for some reason. Rather than introducing herself, she pulled out a book from her trunk and kept to herself, occasionally chiming in with the conversation when the other boys spoke about Quidditch.</p><p>Aurelie looked to the odd boy in the corner, noticing he didn't add anything to the conversation and looked quite confused about the whole idea of the Wizarding game. He must have been a Muggleborn, or a Half-blood that didn't know about his heritage until a little while ago. </p><p>"Chaser is by far the best position, you wanker!" James exclaimed, looking at Sirius with shock in his eyes, surprised someone was finally going against his opinions. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Beaters are so much cooler. You get to hit a Bludger at people and Chasers would not last a single game without the Beaters. you lot would be knocked off your brooms within seconds."</p><p>"What do you think? Peter? Aurelie? Remus?" James asked, wanting someone to back him up. Peter took James' side, agreeing that the game needed Chasers, in order to score. </p><p>"Remus? As in Remus Lupin?" Aurelie asked the boy in the corner. She wondered why he hadn't said anything to her, if he knew about her. Dumbledore could have been lying to her, but she highly doubted it and was offended that the boy did not even introduce himself to her.</p><p>Remus seemed ticked off by her questioning and nodded, "That's me." Without anymore acknowledgement towards her, he looked out the window and she frowned, wondering why he was being so rude to her. She had hoped they would've gotten along quickly, like Dumbledore said they would.</p><p>Taking his hint, she slumped back in her seat, continuing to read a book that she stole from her mother. It was a Muggle book that he father gifted her mother for Valentine's Day, as a joke because he knew about her judgements towards people without magic.</p><p>The boys didn't ask about the odd encounter and continued talking about Quidditch, moving on from their argument about the best position.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>